Padfoot Meets Himself
by I-Have-Moved-On
Summary: Time travel. Sirius Black was known for a lot of things. He was charming, athletic, mischievous, and the best in his year at Defense against the Dark Arts. He was not known for being bewildered. But that's exactly how he felt when he saw a black-furred canine sleeping in an alley. His animagus form... but who else could that be? Features slight Jily. UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Time Portals

**I have been wanting to write this story for a while now, ever since I thought random thoughts and this idea popped into my head.**

**Disclaimer: YES! I WON! J.K. Rowling is handing me all of her writings! I now own all Harry Potter! And now- *wakes up from dream* Darn it. **

_**Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy**_

"I WOULD RATHER KISS THE GIANT SQUID THEN GO OUT WITH YOU!" was the last thing they would hear Lily Evans say. At least, that's what marauders thought. And even worse for James Potter, who was currently rolling around on his four-poster bed in the dead of night. He couldn't sleep no matter how hard he tried; but of course he didn't try. Because he was too busy thinking about his crush's words. If he went to sleep, he would relive that horrible moment again. Dragging Severus into the air without caring about what others thought was not by any means attracting to Lily. _His Lily_. And once she approached them, she was a fiery flame that seemed to tare through their very souls. For Severus was _far _more important than James in her mind, he was sure of it. _Lily. Lily, the girl I would do anything for. Lily. _ James Potter hated it that way; how Lily never smiled nor giggled when he came near. But she was the kindest person to everyone else. In fact, she even would smile at the rest of the marauders! And for all James knew, she was most likely doing it to make him jealous_. Lily._

He was not very ashamed of himself, though. They were both fifth years. Which meant he still had two years left to convince her mind. And that precise reason was why the great marauders were still the most famous pranksters Hogwarts had ever seen. So James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew continued on with their legacy of pranking. And every once in a while, when one of their fellow marauders was down, or just having a bad day, the cheery souls of the other marauders would often scheme a new prank. No matter what happened, the marauders felt as though nothing could stop them from the joyful day.

Sirius Black was, of course, planning on James's celebration of glory; a new and powerful spell that would knock all the Great Hall's socks off. After all, Sirius was James's best friend out of the four, and Sirius has already had the most experience out of the whole school about pranking. He got it from his family. His _pure-blood family_. His family who thinks that they are royalty, above all others. His family who _loathes_ him since he is against their views. And that is the reason why Sirius Black was sorted into Gryffindor- and not Slytherin. So obviously he would know of any attempts of his family trying to kill him. So yeah, he could use any of them that didn't feature Unforgivable curses as fantastic pranks. Nobody would know the difference, right?

It just so happens that on that Saturday morning three out of four of the marauders were planning a prank in the Room of Requirement- a place that would fill almost all your needs. Including a library with books about very _powerful_ spells and jinxes. Remus Lupin- also called Moony- was having the time of his life; devouring every book he could get his hands on.

"This is impossible!" Sirius- sometimes called Padfoot- whined. "We'll never find anything amidst all these books! Too much reading!" Sirius was not known for researching; he was even failing almost half of his classes! But he wanted _the perfect prank_\- one that James would never expect. So; researching was necessary.

"We'll find something! We have to!" Peter Pettigrew- also called Wormtail- reassured his friend.

"Here, take a look at this…" Remus exclaimed softly. Just then Sirius snatched the historic book from his hands and peered into its depths.

"Timasakuo Trayeval." Sirius muttered the indication with a flick of his wand in a circular movement. With his quick action, it seemed that he didn't even look to see what the spell's end result would be. "I'm sure this will motivate our minds enough to think of something!" He cheerfully grinned.

"Guys?" Remus nervously stiffened. "Uhh… GUYS!"

"What?! What's wrong?!" Both boys immediately turned on the spot to watch as a pale grey circle in the air started expanding. It was like the wind was parting in a blurring circle that was unbelievable.

"DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS?" Remus yelled from in front of the portal. "YOU JUST CREATED A TIME PORTAL!" He cautiously flipped through the pages of the dusty book.

"WELL YOU COULD'VE TOLD US, MOONY!" Sirius raged.

"IT'S TOO LATE FOR THAT NOW, ISN'T IT?!" Peter screamed at them and transformed into a rat; his animagus.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sirius seemed to be the only one of them who was being dragged into the portal, though. He quickly grabbed the railing on the room's walls that had popped up immediately. The other two were just feeling a bit of wind, but not enough to be sucked into the air like Sirius. Remus and Peter just watched in awe at the sight.

"IT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE THE ONE WHO CAST THE SPELL!" Remus exasperated. "IT'S A DARK ARTS SPELL! HOLD ON!" Peter couldn't even purse his lips to get any sound to come out. Just then, the fourth marauder blast open the door with "Alohamora!" and widen his eyes. "PRONGS! HELP US!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" James yelled over the strong gusts of wind that came from all around the room. The answer he got from Sirius was, "WHAT DO YOU THINK? NOW WILL YOU HELP ME NOT _DIE?!_" Sirius was slowly losing his grip on the railing of the wall.

"ACCIO SIRIUS! ACCIO SIRIUS!" But the spell wouldn't work; the winds were too strong. Remus was the one to speak up next.

"I'LL GET MCGONALL! OR DUMBLEDORE! HOLD ON PADFOOT!" Remus ran out of the room to get help from one of the Hogwarts teachers. The three just stared at each other before the winds picked up. "WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME?!" And with that, Sirius was blown into the time portal like a feather swept by a snort of a giant.

"SSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSS!" James and Peter screamed in unison.

And with that, the famous pranking Sirius Black was knocked into darkness as he disappeared into the wind-made time portal.

_**Chocolatejumpingfrogschocolatejumpingfrogschocolatejumpingfrogschocolatejumpingfrogschocolatejumpingfrogs**_

**Wow, I wonder what motivated all those capital letters. Oh well. Based on the title of this fanfic, where do you think Sirius ends up? Click either the little button at the bottom of this page that indicates reviews, or click the one that indicates the next chapter.**


	2. the future? the older Padfoot? great!

**Yay! There are some good-hearted people who actually are following this story! And this is only the second chapter! CAN'T…HANDLE…FANGIRLINESS! *squeal* XD **

**Anyway, I'm guessing you're getting pretty annoyed with these bold messages at the beginning of every story chapter you read so I'm just going to type now. **

**Dis: No offense to J.K. Rowling, Hermione, Hagrid, or anyone else, but… I would not want to own Kreacher or those blast-ended shrouts. **

_**Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu**_

Sirius Black was known for many things. He was charming, athletic, mischievous, and the best in his year at Defense against the Dark Arts. He was not known for being bewildered. Because he always knew what was going on. You could say that he never let his guard down. But here he was, confused to the point of being afraid to open his eyelids when he came to.

Slowly, but stubbornly, he fluttered open his eyes. _"Where am I?" _he thought. It seemed that he landed in an alleyway. Complete with dumpsters, emptiness, and a homeless sleeping dog. _"Wait… Dog?" _It was a furry black canine with sleek fur and a long, pink tongue that was hanging out of its mouth. Strangely, Sirius thought he recognized the filthy creature. Even some of the scars seemed familiar to him! So he pushed up is chest with his knees and arms and quickly stood right-side-up.

"H-hello? Anybody out there?" _Great._ He hated people who stuttered, and now he was doing it himself!

One long ear of the dog flopped up when it heard those words. One dark eye opened. Then the next came up. The dog stared at Sirius with what looked like… fear… in his eyes. And Sirius stared back; not in fear, but in curiosity.

"Are you lost too? But you look awfully familiar…" Sirius pondered in front of the canine. It wagged its tail rapidly as it stared up at the stranger. The only problem was: Sirius wasn't a stranger to this dog.

At once, the black animal created a 'Pop!' and in its place was a very tall man. He stood hunched- a sign of weakness- with his dark, flowing shoulder-length hair and short stubble. Grey, clouded eyes widened at the sight of his younger companion, and his mouth was gaping in surprise.

"Are you… Sirius Orion Black?" The stranger nervously stated in a hoarse, barking, rough voice. Sirius had no answer other than, "Yes… How about you?"

"How… is this possible?!" The older man whispered. "I don't remember anything like this happening when I was a teen… Wait." He paused, pulling out his wand. The wand strangely looked like an exact copy of Sirius's own dragon heartstring-and-yew wand! The stranger continued, "I know who you are! You're a _death eater! _You've come to bring me to your master! I just know it! And you're using an old poly-juice potion to make yourself look like me!" Sirius just cocked his head in confusion. Then he realized what the man actually _meant._

"HEY! I'm not a death eater! I will never join my family! NEVER!" He shrieked so loud that he heard a nearby muggle in the neighboring house stand up firmly.

"… If you were really Sirius Black then you would change into your animagus form!" The stranger then heard the same muggle walking towards his back door, leading him to the alleyway soon. "Hide! And keep it down next time!" Sirius promptly 'popped' into a black-grey canine. His animagus form was cleaner and more neatly kept then the stranger's, but both forms were still congruent (even if one was slightly bigger than the other).

The muggle man opened the nearby door with haste. He had grey, thinning hair and a rather thin sloppy mustache that was holding a smoking pipe. His clothes were a bathrobe over-top of a white undershirt and blue boxers. Scowling at the sight of the two "mangy mutts" as he called them, he crumpled the newspaper he was holding and slammed the wooden slab shut rather forcefully.

Sirius quickly let out the breathe of air he hadn't realized he was holding, and noticed his shoulder partner doing the same. 'Popping' back into a teenage boy, he curiously stared back at the stranger.

"Who are you?! And where are we?!" He surprised himself that he was able to say anything after what had just taken place. He had never been more frightened than he was right now.

"I am you. And you _apparently_ traveled to the future. Congratulations, younger self!" Future Sirius sarcastically replied.

"Are you serious?!"

"No, I'm Sirius!" He cheekily grinned at the younger of the two. Past-Sirius blushed furiously.

"That isn't funny!" And now he was sounding childish. _Great. _

"Wait. So you're really _me_? And I really _did_ fall through a time portal?" Past Sirius stated/asked.

And the future Sirius knelt down, gazed at his youthful self, flashed his famous smirk-grin, and answered, "Yes. Yes I am. And you did fall through that portal."

"I thought I- _we_\- had plans to be rich and famous after Hogwarts! What in Merlin's name happened?!"

"It- it's complicated. And we can't talk here. Quick, grab hold of my arm." And as he did, the sinking feeling of darkness came back. Except this time, when past Sirius opened his eyes, he found himself leaning on his own bed frame. At Grimmald Place, number 12. His old home; he hadn't seen it in years, ever since he left to live with his best friend, James Potter.

"Why are we _here!?_" He sneered and gritted his teeth, "I swore that I would never come back! Never!"

"Times… change." The future Sirius paused, "KREACHER!" The old, wrinkly house-elf apperated into the bedroom. He disgusted the younger Sirius so much that he couldn't hold back his grimace. The elf just sighed, like he was used to this treatment. Or maybe he just didn't care anymore.

"Yes, master Sirius? Is there something you wanted?"

"Can you fetch us some treackle-tarts? Its' been so long since I've had some of those…" The future Sirius murmured the latter. "Yes, of course…" Kreacher answered.

**(I'm going to be lazy and underline the future Sirius's speech. 'Kay?)**

"Okay, mate. Call me Padfoot, so we won't confuse each other. So, what do you want to know about the future?"

"First, I want to know why we're not in a luxury castle as big as Hogwarts."

*sigh* "Well, I'm in hiding from pretty much everyone except Moony, the golden trio, Dumbledore, and Snape."

"IN HIDING?! AND WHY'S THAT SNAPE TOERAG INVOLVED IN THIS? WHERE'S PRONGS?!"

"Well… let's start with the 'in hiding' thing."

"Okay…"

"In summary, I escaped Azkaban about one year ago. I was framed by Wormtail for killing Prongs and Lily along with 12 other people."

"WHAT?!"

"Hey, one question at a time, squirt. Dumbledore trusts Snape, so I guessed I had to ignore our childhood rivalry. And as I answered accidently before, Peter betrayed us all. He showed the dark lord where James and his wife (Lily) was, and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named killed my best friend. All because of a prophecy."

"Prophecy?"

"Yes, prophecy. I don't know all the details, but basically it says that Harry is the one who will finally defeat the dark lord."

"Harry? Harry who?"

"Harry Potter. Prong's son."

"Whoa."

"I know, I know. It's a lot to take in. A mini-Prongs. And with Lily, too! I was so proud of him finally convincing her to marry him."

"Also, is that who the golden trio is? Harry Potter and two others?"

"Yes. It's Harry, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley."

"They're trying to replace us, aren't they! The marauders! Unthinkable!"

"Not quite." He chuckled nervously, "They're called that because they have faced everything together always! Dark lords, dark wizards, dementors, and even the Twi-wizard tournament!"

"I knew it. Attention seekers, huh? Just like Prongs…"

"Actually, quite the opposite. Like Lily."

Suddenly, Kreacher apperated into the room. "Sorry to interrupt, sir. But your treackle tarts are ready to be eaten." He spoke loudly, clearly, and rudely.

"Thanks, Kreach!"

"Humph." He Kreacher replied with a huff. He disapperated back to the kitchen to mourn that the "blood-traitor" was back, traveling with a look-a-like.

"Anyway, as I was saying, I would like to give you some advice before you leave." The future Sirius warned.

"But I have so much more to ask you about the future!" the past Sirius whined. "Does anyone else ever marry? What about the war? Has _he_ weakened yet? How about-"

"Slow down before you lose some tongue!"

"Sorry…"

"Here's my advice: Eventually, when James and Lily have had Harry, and after about a few months, around June, tell them this advice. 'The dark lord will come. He will kill you both. Peter is a death eater, and he will soon betray us all. But do not worry. Even though I will be blamed, and Harry will have a terrible first 10 years of his life, everything will turn out just fine. That is all I can say for now.'"

"Huh?! I won't be able to remember all that!"

"You will. And also, get in contact with Moony in Harry's third year as fast as possible. It's important! For Azkaban, DO. NOT. LOOSE. HOPE. That's all I'll tell you for now."

"I know that you want me to warn everyone, and all that, but… I don't even know how to get back to my own time! I'll be stuck in the future forever!"

"Now that's going to be a major problem…"

_**Jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj**_

**Yes, it's a cliff hanger. Yes, I'll get back to writing the next chapter. Yes, I love getting reviews. Yes, I'm not afraid of some constructive criticism. And yes, I have said yes way too much so far.**

**Wherever you are, whenever the time, and whoever the people, in the next minute you will yell "GUMBALL!" People will look at you in confusion, and then ask you to explain why you did that. Tell them that you are Prince/princess Bubblegum of Oo, and you eat gumballs every day. That is why you are so crazy. Then you will be famous.**


	3. Moony

**Sorry to all of you readers! I've been occupied with my other story, "Finding Dani". But don't worry, I won't be ignoring this story. NOT GOING TO HAPPEN EVER! I've got way too many favorites and followers on this story that I just can't let this go. So yeah, I'm sorry if I haven't been updating as much as you would like. There's this annoying thing called "school" that won't let me sit around writing stories all day. If I could do that, then this chapter and the next few would be done by now.**

** Have any of you ever gone on google images and searched, "Harry Potter muggles"? Because that was funny! And when you begin to type, "I hate it when" the endings that Google comes up with are hilarious!**

_**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

It was a dark night. The wind was blowing, the lightning was flashing, and the owls were hooting through the night air; dangling their letters on their legs and doing everything they could to keep the paper secure. Nothing was at peace; especially not Sirius Orion Black. Sirius was what some would call "mentally troubled", or "to excited to fall asleep". But he knew that he was actually what someone would call, "a time traveler". Because he was sleeping in the guest room of his own house, and his future self was snoring in his bedroom next door. He couldn't help but wonder, "Have I died young? Will I ever get back home to my own time?"

Suddenly, the door of the room opened. Sirius accidently fell off the bed frame onto the wood floor in surprise. "Who are you?" He nervously lifted his head to widen his eyes at the sight of his long-time friend, Remus Lupin.

"MOONY! Where did you come from?" Sirius exclaimed, wearing his famous goofy-grin that meant, "I know something you don't have a clue about". Remus looked like he was about to faint; his best mate was a teenager again! "Sirus? H-how?"

"Well, that's no way to greet an old friend, is it? Let me introduce myself: Hi! My name is Sirius Orion Black, past tense. How have ya been?" He replied as cheerfully and as obliviously as always while holding out his hand towards Remus. Suddenly he hurled his other hand in the air to support his left arm. "My arm's getting tired, can you hurry up and answer already?"

"Past… tense? What the heck does that mean?!" Remus protested. His biggest pet peeve was not knowing what was going on at any time. So he argued with his frustration. (If ya know what I mean!)

"It _means_ that I accidently traveled to the future yesterday and met myself." Sirius was becoming impatient.

"Stop trying to mess around- it's not going to work."

"Look, the problem's not the actual problem now that I think about it. It's your attitude with the actual problem that's the problem." Sirius mentioned in a matter-of-factly tone as he turned towards the door to the room. But it swung open before he could reach for the handle; the present-tense Sirius had awoken. "Well, it took you long enough to wake up! I was about ask Kreacher." He shuddered.

"Padfoot! There you are! There's an imposter in your guest bedroom!" Remus frantically exclaimed. "He looks exactly like, well, YOU! From Hogwarts!"

"Relax, he _is_ me from Hogwarts. I'd explain it, but the sad truth is that you wouldn't believe me. So you can figure it out yourself- like you always do." Sirius flopped down on the bed next to his younger self and stretched on his back lazily.

"Okay, so who _are_ you? And why are you here?" Remus turned his attention to the youngest of the trio with a look of disbelief on his face. The younger Sirius just innocently stared back with wide eyes and a grin.

"I _am_ Sirius, just from the past. I accidently fell through a time portal and met my older self. The rest is self-explanatory."

The younger Sirius 'popped' into a shaggy black canine and hung his extra-long tongue out of the side of his mouth. Remus was flabbergasted. "You really _are_ Sirius!" The older Sirius rolled his eyes at his best friend. "Seriously? You had to rely on my other self for help figuring things out? That's just sad. You should work on that." He joked, wearing a "sympathy" face. Remus sighed. "We need a way for him to get back to his own time before something serious happens! Like, say, the time continuum melting down because of your idiocy?!"

"Relax Moony, nothing's going to happen like that. I'm sure we'll find a way to get him back."

"So what shall we do with 'mini-Sirius' until he can get back to his own time?" There was a murmur of "Hey! I resent that!" from under the dark covers of the bed. "He can't just go wandering, you know; you being wanted by Azkaban, and You-Know-Who rising!"

"Let's go visit Harry Potter! I have to tell Prongs about his future son when I get back!"

"Wait- you _know_ about _harry_?! How? I- _Sirius…_" Remus seemed to growl at his friend with intensity; he hated how his friend would let important information slip off his tongue. "YOU TOLD HIM AOUBT THE FUTURE?!"

"Well, yeah…" The future Sirius explained, "He would've been left out if I didn't! And I've always _hated_ being left out!"

"Fine. Let him see Harry. But make sure you obliviate him before he leaves." Rumus whispered the latter part.

"Hel - lo, Mini-Prongs!" The youngest of the trio rang out his voice throughout the house. "We're off to Hogwarts!"

"Well, we don't have to go all the way to Hogwarts, with two of us in hiding, but… We can visit him through the floo! We just need to send him a letter first to tell him of our plan."

"Aww… Come on! That will take forever! Let's just do it right now!" Sirius complained.

"You don't understand! Do you know what might happen? For instance, there could be-" Remus was cut short in the middle of his sentence when both Siriuses raced each other down the stairs to the fireplace. "_Great._ This is just what I need." He complained. "Another migraine."

When he finally reached the living room, he could see a bag of green floo powder already opened on the pine wood table. They had already left for the Gryffindor common room.

"Why do these kinds of things always happen to me?!" Remus yelled, getting Kreacher's attention. "If anyone from the Order of Phoenix drops by, tell them that Sirius was being irresponsible, okay Kreacher?" He sighed.

"Yes, Master's friend. I will tell them."

"Good."

**Short chapter this time. Oh well. I have a lot for school. My next update will come… I don't know when. BUT IT WILL COME! Until next time on the Muppet Show!**


	4. Meeting Prongslet

**Anyone up for a new chapter? Because I am! In case you didn't know, I was forced into a science fair. And I got an A-/B+! So yeah, I'm finally writing this chappie to celebrate!**

**During Algebra the teacher was just droning on…and on…and on… So I whipped out a fresh piece of paper and started drawing the Marauders' animagus forms. AND I DIDN'T GET CAUGHT! That's how sneaky I am... :) **

**So back to the actual story: What do you think will happen once Harry and Sirius meet? Will they discover a way for him to go back into the past? Will Harry get mad? Will they both just scream their ears off? These questions will be answered… It's easy to find out! Just click the scroll bar and slide it down, or swipe the screen with your finger or a special pen thingy, or push down that little button on the keyboard that is near the bottom and has an arrow-pointing-down picture on it!**

**(P.S. Young Sirius cannot remember which spell he used to get to the future; in fact I can't even remember, and I'm the writer!)**

**(P.S. This is Harry's fourth year, but it's after he's convinced Ron that it wasn't his fault that Barty Crouch Jr. put his name in the goblet. And I didn't know what to do with Hermione- I think she needs to cool down still. You'll find out in a few paragraphs…)**

**DIS: Are you dumb enough to believe that I own Harry Potter? Because that's just sad… I don't.**

** (Harry's POV)**

"Damn Malfoy." I mumbled under my breath as I turned the corner. We and my two friends had dueled in the hallway again because of_ that_ word. _"Mudblood."_ What a stupid slytherin slogan for a muggleborn. Why are they so against them?! Just because Voldemort calls them that doesn't mean they have to! Why don't you just kill yourself purebloods?! (Not the blood traitors, of course.)

I was heading over to the common room to cool off when Ron and Hermione joined my sides in stride. I glanced at my best mates; they were just what I needed right now. If only Ginny was here, it would be perfect… Ron suddenly spoke up in a growling snarl.

"I hate how all those stupid slytherins do that to Hermione. They don't do it as much to the other muggleborns, I'm sure…"

"Anyway," Hermione tried to change the mood, "Thanks for taking that Hex for me, Harry. Like Ron implied, Malfoy seems to go after us the most. What I'm trying to say is, I think we all should head up to the common room and study."

"What?" I exclaimed. "How would studying help us cool down?"

"Yeah 'Mione!" Ron added, "Let's just play some chess."

"You mean wizard's chess? You know that neither I nor Harry can beat you in that game…" Hermione protested. "I vote for studying. The O.W.L.'s are only next year! We need to be ready!" She stumbled over the step she was climbing; we were nearing the Gryffindor's password portrait.

"That's not until the very end of the year! Besides, that's what comes of studying. Clumsiness."

Hermione turned on her heel and glared at Ron. "That is not funny, Ronald!" She pouted. I didn't understand why she was acting like this; it was only a joke. I couldn't help myself from chuckling.

"That goes for you, too!" Hermione stormed up to the giant fat lady portrait in the hallway. "Butternut Squash." The portrait swung open and she climbed through the small hole and I heard her stomp up the stairs leading to the girls' dorms. I looked at Ron.

"What's with her? It was just a joke."

"Blimey, I don't know mate. But we might as well play some chess before bed."

"Don't be silly, Ron. I couldn't beat you at chess for the life of me. How about some exploding snap?" I crawled out of the portrait hole and causally walked around the empty common room until I met the blue beanbag chair, which I sat down in. Ron sat on the red one opposite of me.

"Well, I- BLOODY HELL!" Ron sprang up from his chair and leapt off of the rug. I squirmed in my seat for a moment; someone had rolled out of the fireplace in front of us. A larger figure followed suit, covered in dust as well as the smaller person. On instinct my hand raced to my shirt pocket and grabbed firmly my Holly-and-phoenix-feather wand.

"*cough* W-who are you?" I heard Ron ask, his voice shaking; he was not ignoring the layers of chimney dust in the air. A familiar voice answered, _"Purria Aivoracas!"_ The air became as fresh as pine woods, and my glasses reflected two people; my godfather Sirius and a younger boy who somehow looked just like him. I lowered my wand and slipped it back in my pocket.

Sirius came forward as the younger practically dragged him towards us. He excitedly exclaimed, "Hi! Are you _really_ Harry Potter?!" The younger was practically jumping up and down. Sirius chuckled, "Sorry, Harry. This is my younger self. I know this may be bad timing, but… We both couldn't wait any longer."

"Uhh…" I stuttered, not knowing how to respond. "Sirius, I think you've officially lost it. There is _no way_ that that's your younger self." Sirius just rolled his eyes. "Time turners can't just send someone into the future! They can only go in the past!"

Suddenly there was some scuffing of shoes, and Hermione tumbled down the stairs to face us all. Her hair was wind-blown, and her chestnut eyes were as wide as papayas. "Did someone say 'time turner'?"

"Well," the young stranger spoke up, sounding like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I actually _didn't_ come by a time turner."

My godfather spun around to face his companion. "Wait- then how _did_ you get here?!" The young Sirius sheepishly grinned; "I forgot the spell." He choked.

"STOP!" Everyone in the room turned towards where the shouting came from; the ancient fireplace. "DON'T DO IT!" A man I recognized came crawling out. He had cropped sandy hair, a mustache, a greyish business suit, and a face covered in soot. "Remus!"

He smiled at me and pulled out his wand. _"Purria Aivoracas!" _The two doppelgangers slowly looked at each other, gulped, and ran back into the fireplace. "Oh, no you don't! _Accio!_" Both Siriuses were slung like rubber bands towards him, and after they crashed into each other they were a pile of laundry it seemed. "Get off me you two!" They struggled for some time before standing upright. I could feel the corners of my lips turning up in laughter. Ron was going to add a comment, but Hermione beat him to it.

"Professor Lupin, what's going on?" She politely asked him while he was brushing his slacks free of dust. He looked up at her.

"In a nutshell, Sirius found his younger self wondering around and brought him back to Grimmald Place. But he wanted to meet you, so here we are."

"Wait- Sirius Black from the past is here?! How did this happen?!" she shrieked. Fortunately she remembered to put up some wards before she screamed.

The one we were talking about spoke up. "Well, as I said before, I don't remember. I was hoping you'd have the answer."

"Since we have him here, I vote we find out his opinion of the Marauders." Ron wisely added. Hermione had a look of interest on her face, and it wasn't his suggestion- it was the fact that _he_ had said it.

"What do you want to know?" Young Sirius leaned back in one of the comfy chairs of the common room with his arms folded behind his head. He stared into our- especially mine- eyes.

I gulped, "W-what was my father like?" The Sirius and Remus from our time sprung up, surprised that I hadn't just asked them. I didn't- and there was a good reason. They hated talking about my father, and I knew it perfectly well. So I figured if I simply asked them, they would spring a funny comment, chuckle, then nervously change the subject. But I wanted to know more, so I decided I would ask someone who had- probably- just talked to him recently.

"Well, uhh… that's a tough question. What do you want to know about him?"

"Ya know… the basics. Like what do you guys do together?" I felt the older Sirius's eyes staring into tear into my soul. I didn't care. I needed to know my dad as much as possible.

"Me and Prongs are the best pranksters Hogwarts has ever seen!" The young Sirius exasperated. "How could you not have any idea?! You know, why- oh. Sorry…" He suddenly remembered that I had no parents. He was just in time to save me the embarrassment; I felt my eyes darting downwards, and I felt like crying. But I quickly covered it up by taking a deep breath and staring upwards into his grey orbs. But it seemed like he didn't quite get the message.

"Why don't I just bring him here? Then you can get to know him for real!" Young Sirius abruptly changed the subject. I heard someone- probably Ron- ask, "You can _do_ that?"

"Why not? We just need to find a time portal."

"Time portal? _Time portal?!_ You say that like its easy!" Remus exasperated.

"Yeah! I bet if we could find that spell, we could drag Prongs over the time difference! The spell, however…" Young Sirius trailed off at the end. This was noticed by his older self.

"The spell! The spell that brought you here! I completely forgot!"

I was a little lost in what brought the younger version of my godfather into his future, but I decided that I would find out soon. That spell, whatever it was, was going to bring my father to me. Of course, the younger version of my deceased father, but I couldn't care less. It would bring my father to me. I was going to meet my father; after 14 years of never having parents. I was willing to do whatever it would take…

**Hey! It's me again! How have ya been? Things going good? Bad? Maybe? Yeah…**

**Okay, enough randomness. (NO! DON'T TAKE MY RANDOMNESS!) Anyway, I'm bringing James into the picture! Some of you out there are squealing for joy. Some are letting go of that breath they were holding. Some are still holding it! Some of you are sadly shutting off your device/computer because you didn't want Prongs to come in (yet!). And some of you are peering over your friend's shoulder and begging them to go to the next chapter. Either that, or you're doing something else I don't know about. So please, do what you do, and review. Then go to the next chapter if it's there yet. If it's not there, no worries. I'll update soon. BYE! **


	5. the Room Of Requirement

**If you've been reviewing, thank you so much. If you've been reading Finding Dani (my other story), then you know that I'm typing slower since I sprained my hand. But here's the next chapter of this fanfic, so… READ**

**Takes place in Harry's fourth year; he doesn't know about the ROR yet.**

**DIS: Notice the 'fan' in 'fanfiction'**

_Remus POV_

"Well," I intervened with the awkward silence, "the best place for information is the library."

"Neutral." Hermione added. Unfortunately, she was the only one who had anything positive on my suggestion. Everyone else, the loudest being both Padfoots, complained.

"Not the library… anything but the library…" the older Sirius groaned. Harry, the younger Sirius, and Ron stepped forward and nodded. There were voices saying, "Come on!" or "Why?!" or "I'm too young to die!" I slapped my hand over my sensitive werewolf ears; the noise level was too loud. It was only three nights ago a full moon.

Hermione tsked with a finger in the air. She spoke clearly and loudly above them all. "WILL YOU ALL BE QUIET?!" she yelled. "Remus!" The four groaners turned to me; I quickly took my hands off the sides of my head. I knew I already looked pale though, it was obvious I was sick and aggravated. They all shut up and spun around to where Hermione was standing.

"The library's not so bad, you know. Besides, there's nowhere else like it." She reminded us, matter-of-factly.

"That's where I'll have to disagree with you." Sirius (older) smirked. "Have you forgotten about the Room of Requirement?"

"What? I've never heard of it." She replied. He turned to me next, and I knew my cheeks were warm. "What about you, Moony? Surely you haven't forgotten about fourth year, have you?" He asked with a sarcastic tone.

"Fine. We'll go there." I did remember the ROR. It was on the eighth floor of Hogwarts, and it was a secret room that could shape-shift into whatever you were thinking. For example, if you were looking for a place to hide things that could get you into trouble, the door would appear as an enormous closet with thousands of items already in there. You would place the object somewhere inside, and walk out of the room. The door would vanish, and no teacher would ever find it. Simply the perfect place for pranksters to use, planning ever-so clever pranks and stunts. The Marauders found it in their fourth year.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione doubting and curious expressions. They had probably never heard of it before. I sighed while my best friend and his younger self howled with joy. Sirius (older) exclaimed, "I thought I would never be able to use it again! But here I am, going to that miraculous playroom yet another time!"

I muttered, "not again…" quietly. "Anyhow, you'll find out about the ROR once we get there. Follow us." I trudged towards the common room portrait after Sirius. The kids followed me over, but I stopped abruptly. Everyone came tumbling on their own feet onto the floor. I mentioned, "Sirius, I think you may want to be in your animagus form until we get there. You're still on the 'most wanted' list by the Ministry." I nodded at both of them. They transformed and leaped out of the portrait hole.

I heard a crash and ducked a former second year student of mine who was thrown like a ragdoll. On the floor there was Oliver Wood, Neville Longbottom, and some other Gryffindors underneath two black panting dogs. Luckily, they were unconscious.

"What shall we do? The hospital wing?" I nervously asked. Sirius (younger) shook his head. "Nah, someone will find them soon enough. Let's go already!" And he ran down the corridor. We all followed him; I looked back along with the golden trio.

We conquered flights and flights of stairs until we got to the eighth floor. I found a blank wall and turned on my heel three times, pacing and thinking "We need a library with information on time traveling. We need a library with information on time traveling. We need a library with information on time traveling." A wooden door popped out of the walls; becoming known to us. The Room of Requirement…

Harry, Hermione, and Ron let their jaws drop to the floor. The younger Sirius was smirking with fire in his eyes (as a wizard). The older Sirius was leaping and barking for joy (as a dog). I didn't know how my expression turned out, but I took the lead. I swung open the door to reveal a library and roaring fireplace, with comfy leather chairs of all sorts. After ushering the other five inside, I swiped a thick brown book off a nearby shelf. I flipped to a random page that was titled, _Chapter 9- Time Portals. _

"Well, that was easy." Ron commented from my right side. He pointed to the middle of the left open page. "The spell is right there."

The younger Sirius bounded to the other side of me and cheered, "Yes! I remember now! That's it!"

The description underneath the bold words, _'Timasakuo Trayeval'_ said that it creates a time portal that will close only when the caster of the spell travels through it. The picture showed a swirling vacuum. I shuddered. Sirius defiantly wouldn't like that; I shook my head. I looked across the room to the others who were either:

Reading on the couch (Hermione)

Snickering at an inappropriate page of a human anatomy book (Sirius) (saw that coming…)

Or staring at the flames of the fire lick the stone underneath it (Harry)

I sighed. Typical Sirius. Of _course_ he would be reading that…again… After his bark-like laugh rang out in the room, I broke the silence once more. "Okay, clearly we shouldn't use this; it only sends the caster through the portal. Why don't we try this one?"

At the very bottom of the crinkled page, there was another spell and description. This spell would create a time portal, but it would suck the person of your choice to your time. It was illegal, though. Sirius, who hopped towards us, was grinning maliciously when he read these words.

Very clearly (as much as he could; he's a Black after all), the older Sirius spoke the precious words with a hexagonal flick of his dark chestnut wand. "Bakwalla Timasakuo Trayeval Choricico"

His wand produced a small white glowing orb. Then the orb started to glow. I glanced back to the book. The spell! We forgot a syllable! The page was bent over and covered the fifth part of the last section. I felt my eyes grow to the size of gallons when I realized what I had done. I let _Sirius Black_ perform an _illegal_ and _extremely complex spell_ from a _crinkled old page_ of a book. And I thought he could do it without messing up. I'm a git. Suddenly, everyone in the room was engulfed in a sticky substance and thrown inside the ball. But not before I heard someone shout, "1947!" I groaned. Everything collapsed into darkness.

**Sorry! It was a short chapter, but the next chapter I'm posting along with this one. Hopefully you'll press that little blue button underneath my words. And hopefully the next chapter will be longer. And hopefully my teachers will all be captured by little blue aliens and taken to mars in the mothership. *JK* Anyway, let's see if my over-compacted brain will be able to write out the next chapter well enough that you people will finally review. (BOB: to get it out of the way, you could just review something now and get it over with) (ME: I heard you! First you destroy the DP universe, now my A/N!) (BOB: You're touchy, fine. I'll just mess around with these controls…) (ME: get back here! You are NOT deleting the HP universe too!) (BOB: 'till next time! (if there is a next time… *snickers*) ha!)**


	6. time spell failures

**I'm back! And if you read the A/N at the end of the last chapter… I just finished writing that. And this chapter I thought you peeps might like in James's POV. Anyway, here's a bit of randomness for the day:**

_**Harry's Little Army of Psychos**__** by RuneWitchSakura**_

**PUFFMORT! READ IT! NEVER GETS OLD! *points upwards to the story above* I loved reading this! It was too damn funny! I nearly fell off the couch!**

**DIS: Umm… I don't know about you, but I don't own millions of dollars from HP profit.**

_James POV_

A simple prank. _This_ was somehow supposed to be a 'simple' prank. Yet, I don't see how "Padfoot being whirled into a time portal" is a prank. It was actually rather disappointing.

Wormtail sheepishly grinned at him all the while Moony sighed and rolled his irises towards the sky, like he was pleading for a miracle. I was gaping at them like a fish out of water; stunned at what just happened.

"You just vanished our best friend." I couldn't help myself from staring intently at the spot where a strange air parting took place. And Sirius was dragged into it. The expression on his face; I had never seen him form it before. It was like he was saying, "I'm scared. I'm scared for my life even more than my hatred of my mum. But I'm ready to perish; I'm ready for the next adventure: death." And his face would be forever implanted in my mind.

"Listen, Prongs. I'm sure that Padfoot is fine. Besides, he-" Peter was cut off by James's snarl.

"You _killed_ him. You _both_ killed him." Both winced. Peter opened his mouth to counter-argue, but Remus soon beat him to it.

"TIME! Don't you see?! Sirius went to another time!" the other two Marauders gasped.

"WHAT?!"

Moony retrieved a brown leather book in horrible shape from the cream-colored floor. He flipped open the book to the very middle page and pulled it in front of my face so suddenly that I had to squint just to make out the small print. Near the end paragraph there were the words, "Time travel is extremely dangerous and fragile. Time is a delicate factor to life itself. If the stream is meddled with too much, then a tragic end will result with…" I was falling asleep just with that paragraph itself. Then suddenly my eyes traveled to the words, "Creating a time portal is not only dangerous- it is very difficult. And the castor of this spell: "Timasakuo Trayeval" will become trapped in a different period of history or future, along with anyone within a cubic length of the castor." I blinked in surprise; Padfoot could be in the future? That is so cool! My eyes widened.

"Prongs, you do realize Sirius could be stuck in some other time forever, right?" Moony debated.

"Really? Then we have to get him back!" I desperately cried out. Moony shook his head.

"James, listen to me. He could be anywhere in time! And if we created out own time portal, then we could land in a completely different time and place!"

"But-"

"No buts. I don't want anyone else disappearing! I need you guys too much for friends." Peter warned his two remaining friends with large, sad eyes. **(But not too sad; he's going to betray them all in about three years!)**

"Well, Sirius isn't stupid." I relieved. "He's sure to find a way back."

Peter added, "What do you suppose we do while we're waiting?"

My smile faded into a weary haze. "I don't know."

**-Line-break-in a few hours-**

It was hours later; about 6:00, and I, along with Moony and Wormtail, was bored. We were still waiting in the ROR, and nothing had happened so far. It was frustrating beyond belief.

"I'll tell you guys once again; Sirius probably wouldn't come back in only hours." Remus reminded us. I gritted my teeth.

"What's the hold-up?!" I exasperated.

Just as I said these words, the room started to shake. YES! He was coming early; I knew it! The air parted into a swirling whirlwind that was dangling from the ceiling. I could feel the chills up my spine.

"AHHH!" that was the sound that the six falling figures made. It almost sounded like… screaming. They hit the ground with a large 'thud' and didn't move. There was no sound other than my breathing. Along with the gasps and open mouths from Remus and Peter.

Suddenly we heard movement coming from the mist-hidden pile. The simple fumbling of an object. Perhaps a wand. Or even glasses. I shook my head clear of the thought. Glasses? Padfoot most certainly did _not_ wear glasses. Could these people be strangers? I cleared my throat loudly for effect.

"What h-happened?" a voice similar to my own asked. There were the scuffs of feet and swishing of robes for his answer. Then a distinctive sound, like the raspy bark of a medium-sized dog, rang out in the ROR.

"Prongs? Are ya there? Or did I land in the wrong time?" Sirius laughed. He copied some others in a cough.

"Padfoot?! Did you make it back?!" I cried out.

The air was suddenly sucked into the end of a wand, held by a man who looked very tired with a greying blondish brown hair flop and mustache. He held wrinkles and dark circles under his eyes and a worn out expression. But he wasn't old; just fatigued.

"Who are you?!" I heard Wormtail question. The stranger darkened his face and scowled.

"Ask the one who got us here." He shot his head to the side and glared at my best friend, who was sheepishly smiled. I tilted my head in confusion. "Sirius, what's going on? Who is that?"

"Well," he faced me, Moony, and Wormtail, "these are some people I brought along for the time traveling ride." He chuckled but quickly shut up at the looming presence of the taller man beside him. "Oi, stop that. It's not _my_ fault!" He pointed to over his shoulder. "It's my other self's."

Behind Padfoot was another man. He had shoulder-length wavy black hair and a goatee. He wore wrinkled and baggy clothes. He was sheepishly grinning and staring at the other stranger with grey-blue eyes. In a way, he _looked_ like Sirius. That was the defiantly creepy part.

"Moony, how was I supposed to know there was another damn syllable?!" he whined.

The other man sighed at his friend's actions. "Maybe by actually _reading_ the captions underneath? That had _directions_ on how to pronounce the spell?"

"Nobody reads the fine print! Haven't you learned that by now?!" he argued back.

"Ahem." A boy grunted from behind them. I gaped at the fact that, well, he was the splitting image of… me. Except for his piercing green eyes, lightning-shaped scar on his forehead, and how thin he was. The girl on his right side had brown bushy hair and a disappointed but not surprised expression. There was another boy on the left side with red hair, blue eyes, freckles, and a striking resemblance to Arthur Weasley. All three of them were wearing Gryffindor robes and scarves/ties. The original boy continued to tell the two adults off.

"In case you didn't notice, the… younger Marauders are right… there." He trailed off at the end and gulped at me with a frightened expression. Then he fell backwards and was caught by the two teenagers next to him easily. But they couldn't revive him from his feint. Everyone winced.

"Is he going to be okay?" Moony whispered. The whole group whipped around to him and I could tell that he felt awkward. The strangers gaped at him except for the tired man. He was smiling.

"Moony, I forgot how you used to look like!" the Sirius-copycat exclaimed. The smile on his friend formed a chuckle and he shoved the copycat with an elbow. "Ow!"

"What did you say?" the first stranger came over to us with his arms around Sirius and the Sirius-copycat, smiling.

"Sirius, do you have any input on that question?" Sirius turned to us with a very wide and knowing grin.

"Guys, these are the future us."

"WHAT?!"

"I am the older Remus Lupin. And this is the older Sirius Black."

"Umm… older me? Are you really us?" Remus shyly asked.

"Yes. We are. By mistake we followed your Sirius into the past."

I cleared my throat. "Who are those other people?"

The young-Sirius surprised me by saying, "Why Prongs, I think that's little Prongslet and his friends!" The last thing I remembered was seeing black and my back hitting a hard ground.

**Do you think the two Potters will be able to handle what they just experienced? Of course not! Well, I don't know. I still have to write their responses. Next chapter I plan on using Harry's POV. If you would like another POV for later chapters, please tell me through reviews! 'Till next time on the Muppet show! ;-)**


	7. chapter title I'm too lazy too think of

**Let's get this party started! It's that awkward moment when you realize that no one else is in the room, and that you just wasted $40 on decorations. Don't make me have to sulk! Somebody else arrive for the party! JK**

**Today's April Fools day! I planned out this whole elaborate prank for my family and I was planning on setting it up before anyone else woke up in the morning. Guess what? I slept in. So I had to set it up in like, only ten minutes! It wasn't as good as I planned on, but at least I have next year, right? Anyway, here's what happened: I made a treasure hunt. I know what you're thinking: it's not that exciting, is it? THAT'S WHERE YOU'RE WRONG! They dumbly followed it all around the neighborhood. (And I'm related to these nutjobs?!) Anyway, I had no prize at the very complicated end. And I handed them a sock and yelled, "DOBBY IS A FREE ELF!" So yeah, now I don't know if they're mad at me or not. Oh well. I'm not grounded, though. YES!**

**Here's some actual story news: when I address Remus, I'll say Professor Lupin or Remus (older) and Moony (younger). Unless of course it's one of the characters speaking. And for Sirius, I'll say Sirius (older) and Padfoot (younger). James is James, Prongs, or Dad or my father (Harry's POV). Harry is either Harry, Prongslet, or Har. Ron is just Ron. Peter is Peter or Wormtail (Harry will never call him Peter. Always Wormtail with a sneer. Other than that, it depends on who's talking.). Hermione is either Hermione, or 'Mione. And anyone else will be original names. **

**Dis: I AM IN FACT J.K. ROWLING. I OWN IT ALL. BWAHAHAHA! (No, I don't. Happy April Fools!)**

_**Harry's POV**_

When I finally realized I was on the floor, I also realized that I wasn't dreaming. This was in fact real. I had just seen my father. The younger version of my father, but still my father. The father who had died when I was just a baby. The father who I had always been compared to in appearance. The father who I had never known. The mysterious marauder – James Potter. And I was finally going to meet him. I felt like feinting again.

I could just back out – there's that always an option. But that's not really… me, is it? I don't know if I could handle meeting my deceased father – but I've faced Voldemort! I could defiantly talk to my dad, right? Simple. Easy – peasy. It will be like a walk in the park… a dangerous, awkward walk in the park! What if he doesn't like me? What if he freaks and I do something stupid? What if I panic and feint again? What if… "GAAHHHHHH!"

I wiped my hands lazily over my eyes and rubbed before gasping for breath and flinging open my eyes. I felt something wet – it looked clear – and I noticed Ron crouching next to me. He held a sheepish grin and I scowled at the water. He had just dumped a bucket of water over my head!

"Sorry, mate. But at least you didn't wake up with that mustache Sirius was planning to draw on you." He purposely glanced over his shoulder to where the younger Sirius was holding a sharpie pen in his left hand. That expression he gave me was hilarious, though! It was like saying through in expression, "I was planning a prank that took me way too long and then you just ruined it." I smirked.

I grabbed the Hermione's hand and she pulled me up from the hard floor. Us three headed to a few feet away, where all the marauders were huddled in a circle. They were either laughing like this was the funniest situation ever, panicking, or actually doing something about James. Wait- he was lying on the floor. That can't be right… Can it? Suddenly Ron filled up his bucket with more water (water from wand) and parted the large group. He stared down at my father and dumped the water on his face. There was a cough and fluttering of eyes. Including mine, which were widening by the millisecond.

"Moony, is that you? What happened?" he directed towards Professor Lupin. Sighing, Moony stepped forward to correct him.

"Oi! Now I remember!" Prongs exclaimed. "You're from the future," he directed towards Sirius. "And you," he pointed to Remus. "And," he froze when he saw my trio of friends. More specifically – me. I thought I saw his jaw hit the floor, but maybe that's just what I imagined happening.

"W-who are y-you?" he shakily asked. That's when both Sirius and Padfoot erupted in laughter. I grimaced, but I still couldn't take my eyes off my father. I felt my mouth getting heavy, so I gaped.

"Well," Remus cleared his throat. "That's your future son."

Feeling awkward, I cleared my throat. "Umm… are you okay? You look a little pale…" James coughed and stared at me.

"You're my… son?"

"Yeah, I am."

Suddenly the corners of his mouth twitched upwards in a giant grin. Well, that was easier than I expected. Of course now he will want an explanation…

"Your eyes. Are. Green." He smiled at my curious look with a dreamy expression. "Like Lily Flower's." The marauders with literally crying with glee and laughing. "Is your mum… is it Lily?" I nodded in conformation and his grin grew wider just before he abruptly leaped into the air and pumped his fist into the air over his head. "YYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

"So…whatamIlikeinthefuture?Doyoulikequittichorpranking?WhataboutLilyFlower?Issheaswonderfulassheisnoworhasshegottenevenmoreawesome?Issheagoodmum?AmIagooddad?Who'syourgodfather?Doyouhaveanyfriends?" he paused for a breath of air.

"Don't you care about knowing his name before bombarding him with questions?" Moony chuckled.

"Fine, if you care about the boring stuff…" James mumbled. "So, what is your name?"

"Err… my name is Harry James Potter."

"Sodoyoulikequittich? Areyouagoodprankster? Youjusthavetobe!" my father hopefully repeated.

"Yeah, I play seeker for Gryffindor." I calmly answered. But now for the next question. "I'm a little busy for pranks." Dad's smile deflated. Mine did too.

"You can't ever be 'too busy' for pranks! It's the main rule of life!"

"James…" Remus began.

"Pranking is an art above all others!"

"Prongs…" Sirius whispered.

"The next generation of marauders must continue!"

"Mr. Potter…" Ron and Hermione started.

"No pranks…impossible!"

"PRONGS!" Padfoot shouted; aggravated. "Har's got enough to deal with right now! Stop it with the pranks!" he stared at my father with 'piercing through you soul' grey-blue eyes. Dad quickly shut up.

"What? Why?"

I caught his periwinkle eyes and took a breath as I started to explain. "Dad, I'm in the prophecy." I sighed. "I'm the boy-who-lived."

"What?" he scratched the side of his head; confused. 'Mione took over in the conversation.

"Harry's trying to say that he's the future defeater of the dark lord and he has been fighting You-Know-Who since he arrived at Hogwarts." She smirked at everyone in the room other than me and Ron. We were sharing identical 'in-trouble' looks. But everyone else, including my godfather and Professor Lupin, were gaping.

"WHAT?!" Sirius roared at me. I winced along with everybody else. "YOU'VE BEEN DOING WHAT?!" Remus tried to calm him, as well as hold his rage away from me. "I'M YOU'RE GODFATHER AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME! SINCE FIRST YEAR! IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Well, it's true!" Hermione argued back. "Since me and Ron have met him in first year, he's always had to battle crazy stuff no doubt from You-Know-Who! Stop yelling already!"

"Is that true, Harry?" Wormtail. I felt the extreme urge to _crucio_ him, but I didn't. I just nodded. I noticed the others getting visibly paler.

"In my first year, our DADA teacher, Quirrel, hid Voldemort's head under his turban. Me, Ron, and 'Mione fought the traps that were set up and I got the sorcerer's stone away from Voldemort. In my second year, we discovered the Chamber of Secrets and I had to kill a huge basilisk with Godric Gryffindor's Sword. I found out that Voldemort is Tom Riddle and he had a journal which I destroyed." I left out the parselmouth thing out, seeing as they were almost as pale as a ghost. "Then, in my third year, I found out that the escaped supposed-murderer was my godfather who had been framed, and I met him along with my DADA professor being Remus and Wormtail – Sirius, Remus, Ron, Hermione, Padfoot, you already know this – and that they were all friends with my dad. I used a time-turner to help Sirius escape the ministry. And now, in my fourth year, my name was entered into the Twi-Wizard Tournament. We still don't know who did it, but now I'm stuck with having to compete in it. I already did the sea challenge and dragon egg challenge. I still don't know what to expect from the upcoming maze, though. And… that's about it." I hated being in the spotlight, and now everyone except Ron and Hermione were gaping at me.

"H-how?" Prongs stuttered. "You did all that?" he looked like he was going to pass out. I couldn't blame him.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Remus confronted us. "Do you know how worried Sirius was when he first met you? He's even more worried for your safety now! Just look at the poor bloke!" All three of us turned to Sirius, who was as pale as Hedwig's feathers. His legs looked ready to collapse, and he was shaking tremendously. His periwinkle eyes were wide and frightful, and his mouth was sagged. I didn't know that expression was humanly possible!

"Harry, why didn't you tell me? You have never told me of your time at Hogwarts; I just thought things were going fine! But the s-stone, and the ch-chamber, and the t-traitor. And now the Twi-Wizard Tournament?!" Well, I felt bad now.

"Your name still hasn't been cleared. The last thing I need you to do is to barge into Hogwarts demanding to see me. The ministry could actually catch you!" I replied.

"Well, still. I need to know these sorts of things." He softly smiled. Dad intervened.

"Wait- I think someone's coming! Hide!" he whispered. The only problem: there were no actual good places to hide. Behind the bookshelves, maybe! The door flung open with a clang. We sucked in our breath.

There was a girl there; about the younger marauders' ages. She was wearing Gryffindor robes and was holding a steaming potion in a cauldron. She had very nice curves and a strong figure. Her fiery thick red hair was straight and flowing down her back and on her shoulders until her petite waist. But the factor that stood out the most was her eyes. _His_ eyes. Her bright forest green eyes were identical to Harry's. Was it possible?

"Potter, what are you doing here? Curfew is literally in an hour! Why don't you marauders go down to the common room and," she paused when her mouth slid open at the sight of me, Sirius, and Remus.

"Who are you?! And why have I never seen you before?" she muttered, "And why do you guys look so familiar?"

"Hello, Lily." James coolly replied. His eyebrows did this weird vertical movement. "Would you like to be introduced to the future-travelers in our midst?" she pursed her lips when she eyed us.

"Future-travelers?"

"Yeah. Harry, meet Lily. Lily, meet my son."

**Hullo, peoples! I hope you didn't mind the wait… *gulps at angry mob of farmers with pitchforks* Well, there's a new update now! *hears, "burn the procrastinator" repeatedly* *gulps one more time and zooms off screen* PLEASE REVIEW! **


	8. Nothing but the Truth

**Okay, so I'm really angry right now and I'm burning off some steam by writing. My older sister and my father just came back from Florida. They went to Disney World and Universal Studios for this choir school thingy. AND THEY DIDN'T TAKE ME. And I gave my sister $40.00 and she came back with small souvenirs that WEREN'T Harry Potter related. What is wrong with her? They were still cool, though.**

**ME: I know that there were about 2-3 reviews this time!**

**HARRY: Yay. Now can you actually continue the story?!**

**ME: Wait for me to say the disclaimer!**

**LILY: James just told me that he had a son! I need to know what happens next!**

**ME: Wait! I'm getting to that!**

**SIRIUS: This "waiting" thing is getting boring really fast…**

**PADFOOT: Yeah, let's go visit some better writers…**

**WEASLEY TWINS: Would you like to buy this completely safe candy?!**

**ME: They aren't even writers!**

**PRONGS: Who cares? They do pranks! That's good enough for me!**

**ME: *sigh* I don't own HP. On with the story!**

**Lily POV**

I hated Potions homework. Even though Slughorn loves my potions, I hate having to do homework. I'd much rather be reading a good book curled up on my bed. Or outside with Alice, Mary, or Sev. But instead, I had to make Polyjuice Potion; cooped up inside all afternoon. But I had just finished, and I had just the place to put it – the Room of Requirement.

I always used that room to store all of my "too-big" stuff, like a full cauldron. I carefully balanced the cauldron all the way to the seventh floor and paced back and forth thinking, "I need a place to store this cauldron. I need a place to store this cauldron". But nothing happened. I frowned before realizing that there was a wooden door across the hallway that normally wasn't there. I turned the doorknob as carefully as I could and opened the door. Inside there was none other than the Marauders.

What were they doing here? I did NOT need to deal with James or Sirius right now. My gaze glided along to five strangers. One looked strangely like Sirius, one like Remus, one like James, one like Author Weasley, and the girl looked unfamiliar. The only problem – the Sirius and Remus look-a-likes were many years older, and the James and Author look-a-likes were slightly younger.

"Who are you?! And why have I never seen you before?" I exclaimed, "And why do you guys look so familiar?"

"Hello, Lily." James coolly replied. He smirked and wiggled his eyebrows. I hate it when he does that. I could feel my checks heating up the tiniest bit. "Would you like to be introduced to the future-travelers in our midst?"

"Future-travelers?"

"Yeah. Harry, meet Lily. Lily, meet my son."

I sucked in a large breath and gaped at him. This wasn't possible. _This simply wasn't possible._ It must be a dumb prank he set up. _Exactly!_ This must be some dumb prank that he set up just to scare me.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny, Potter…" I sputtered. "What are you up to this time?" I crossed my arms to help my point with one of the most "knowing" facial expressions I could muster.

James' eyebrows raised slightly but his grin grew smug. "Lily Flower, your cute pouting won't bring me to sympathy." My cheeks seemed to be turning the color of my hair even more by the minute. "This is not a prank; those five really _did_ come from the future." I started at the strangers he was pointing at.

"Wait- so that one actually _is_ you're f-future s-son?!" I could not seem to form the words properly. One of the boys – he was gaping at me in surprise - could practically pass for James's twin! If not for the weird marking above his eyes… his eyes… were… green… forest green… like mine… The realization hit me like a truckload of falling bricks. It was so obvious! Yet, disturbing and pleasant at the same time – think of happy dementors making flower chains in a field.

That boy was James's future son. He looked exactly like a Potter. And he had crystal clear carbon copies of my eyes. And he was staring with wide eyes at both me and James. So yes, it was quite obvious. I tried to imagine me and James being together. I shuddered –trying to clear my mind – yet my mind was hypnotized by our fate; I held a stupid little dorky smile.

I slowly turned my head from James to his son. They both held the same cheeky grins, the same raised and surprised eyes, and the same dreamy look; the only difference being that James had a smirk as well. If it was at all possible, my face had gotten even redder than before.

"James…" I whispered. He perked up at this as I got his attention. His maroon irises pierced through my soul – into all of my deepest hopes and desires – and it was this moment that I knew it was him. He was the one. James Potter - the annoying, pranking, prat who had tuned down all of his terrible qualities, had regained one particular quality. The power of stealing – my heart. My heart was beating out of my ribcage, and I had a twisted and unfamiliar knot in my stomach. Not knowing what to do, I glanced over at the rest of the group which had been supposedly "talking", but I knew that they all were probably eavesdropping on me and James the entire time. _Figures…_

"Yes?" James eagerly asked. His bold eyes were wide in anticipation, and his lips were parted into a flashy grin. The others in the room were silently waiting as well.

"Umm…" I faltered; what was I supposed to say when I had went from hating him to loving him? It would be awkward… "Well…" It should've been easy. Why was it hard then?! I had to change the subject. "Whoarethesetimetravelers!?" I blurted out on accident. Well, here's the heat coming back… James's smile wavered. He pointed to the all the time travelers; disappointed.

"Well," the girl with thick brown bushy hair cleared her throat in the silence. "My name is Hermione Granger. If you don't recognize me it's because I'm muggleborn." I smiled. At least the purebloods didn't crush the muggleborns in the future. Hermione glanced over at the boy with red hair.

"I'm Ron Weasley. My parents are Arthur and Molly Weasley." Judging by his face, I knew that he would be just like Molly in personality. Brave, yet afraid at first glance. And I guessed that he would slightly clumsy and hyper like Author, too. I turned to the grown men. The one with black hair spoke clearly and loudly.

"I'm Sirius Black." There was awkward silence. "Aged about 20 years." Well, that was… interesting. He seemed more mature than the Sirius that I know… IT'S A MIRACLE!

The second man cleared his throat. "I'm Remus Lupin from the future." I couldn't believe this. The Remus that I know is kind, timid, and knowledgeable. This Remus was kind, as well as smart, like before, but he seemed bold and not afraid to speak. He was also covered in scars! What happens to him in the future?!

Lastly, I turned to the boy with black, unruly hair, black glasses, and a strong jaw. He looked remarkably like James. In fact, the only exception was the bold forest green eyes and lightning scar on his forehead that was a dark red color. "My name is Harry Potter." He stared into my irises like he would lose everything he had in the next second. He glanced at James with worry and yearning. James looked at me with a desperate expression. I knew immediately that my theory from earlier was true.

"James is your father; am I your mother?" I shakily replied. He nodded. I felt my legs wobble and gave in. My body fell backwards, but, I never felt the cool, hard floor. Instead, I felt warm, strong arms supporting me. Was the room spinning? Or was that just my light-headedness?

"Lily?" James weakly asked as he sat me down on the floor and crouched down. I leaned forward and the other shadows in the room seemed to fade away. I looked into his hopeful and worried eyes and right then I did something I would have never dreamed of in a million years yesterday.

I kissed him.

**Heh, heh… So this was a short chapter… Umm… The next chapter will be longer? *gulps* Okay, I know that you peeps have been waiting on this chapter 8 for a while. Sorry if you hadn't wanted this, but I just had to add it – being a girl, and all… *flashes 'innocent' smile***

**I was originally planning on this being the only **_**big **_**romance chapter. But I want your reviews to how much I should have in the remaining chapters.**


	9. Pensive

**Yep… Here's the next chapter… *gulps* *chokes on air* OKAY! So I was putting this chapter off slightly too long… BUT HERE IT IS! SO STOP BEING ANGRY AT ME! *crowd with flaming arrows throw them on the ground and open arms for hug* Thanks for understanding! *crowd people pull chainsaws from behind backs* NO! I SAID I WAS SORRY!**

_**Again, when I say Sirius, I mean the older Sirius. When I say Padfoot, I mean the younger Sirius. Also, when I say Remus or Professor Lupin, I mean the older Remus. And the younger Remus will be Moony.**_

**Me: I don't-**

**James: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?**

**Me: Excuse me?**

**Padfoot: You've locked us in your mind for weeks on end!**

**Me: About that…**

***growls from stag, dog, werewolf, and rat***

**Me: I DON'T OWN THIS *angry* CREATION! *gets clobbered by marauders***

**James's POV**

My very soul was fluttering into the air since Harry told me that I would end up with Lily Flower. It did so even more when she discovered the future of us being together. And now, I thought I would explode from the emotions I had.

Only seconds ago I had been setting her down gently on the floor. A second ago she had been leaning forward; staring into my eyes with hope. In this very moment, our lips were smashed together. Amazing, right? She went from hating me, to loving me, in less than 30 minutes! My hands were on their own accord; gripping the sides of her head with force I didn't even know I had. I was too afraid that she would let go. I could feel her petite hands running through my hair making it even messier. _Not that I minded… _With my eyes tightly closed, all I could think about was Lily Evans and her warm, sweet, tas-

There was clapping. We abruptly pulled apart immediately and swung around towards the sound. Everyone else was also glaring at Padfoot.

"Way to ruin the moment." Moony angrily sighed.

"I'm just so happy!" He squeaked back. I couldn't believe how high his voice was right now. "All those months of planning weren't wasted!" There were slight tear leakings in his grey eyes.

"WHAT?!" Lily shrieked. Just then I realized that she was leaning close into my chest. But sadly, she was slowly climbing out of my lap. Although not entirely…

"You _planned _this?!" she asked. "How did you even know that _this _whole event would happen?!"

"Because my future self told me about it." Padfoot coolly replied.

"And _when _did this happen?" she demanded. My best mate just smirked. For some weird reason, my blood boiled.

"When I traveled to the future! Obviously!" Lily was flabbergasted.

"Wait- you went to the future?! I thought they," she pointed to the time-travelers, "were the only time-travelers!" He shook his head.

"Nope, I went to the future in the first place and then dragged them here by accident." He continued, "Including Harry here, who has been scarred for life." I turned to Harry. I completely forgot! He must be feeling pretty awkward…

Harry gulped and smiled. He turned to Lily, then to me, and then to Sirius (young). "I guess; but in a good way." I let out the breath I didn't know I had been holding.

"Besides," Ron joked, "He already is scarred for life by You-Know-Who!" Just as soon as he said it, Hermione clamped her hand to his lips. She and Harry glared at him for saying that. But that tidbit of information was all Lily needed.

"WHAT?!" she roared. "What do you mean 'scarred for life by You-Know-Who?!'" Harry winced.

"Well…" he started. "I might possibly be in a prophecy…"

"A… prophecy?" I gulped. I had a bad feeling about this.

"Yeah… with, uhh…" he tried nervously to tell us peacefully. KEY WORD: tried.

"With?" Lily impatiently asked.

"Well… with _Voldemort._" He managed to choke out. There was an awkward silence around the room.

"WITH WHO?!" Lily growled into the ground. She started walking towards Harry and faced him. Unconsciously, I followed her and put my hand on her shoulder gently. "What exactly does this mean?"

And then he answered just what I was afraid that he would say. It was more than I could take. "It means that I'm connected to Voldemort."

As I was gaping at Harry with my pupils about to burst, I felt pressure on my hand. Lily was gripping my hand like she was about to lose her most prized possession. My chest swelled with affection. But at the same time – fear.

"And what does _that _mean?" Lily shakily asked.

"It means that he's constantly fighting for his life while we tag along for the ride." Ron commented.

"Constantly?" I whispered.

"_Fighting?"_ Lily gasped right after me. I noticed Harry was looking very uncomfortable. I couldn't blame him.

"Yep. Now can we stop talking about this and give Harry a break?!" Remus, well the older version of course, had a point. However, I didn't agree with that statement in the least.

"How did this happen?!" I blurted out. I just had to know. Harry glanced at me with sorrowful piercing eyes. What did that mean? Did I say something wrong?

"Do you really want to know what it means?" His voice was a soft sad whisper to the others, but to me it seemed like he was screaming in my ear. I nodded as he sighed. With that, my son started on his tale.

"Well, it all started just a few months after I was born." He glanced at Sirius. "I don't remember that much, but as far as I know, Voldemort arrived at the Godric's Hallow." I felt my breath hitch.

"He came and tried to kill our whole family," He nervously stated while avoiding my gaze. "And he _did _succeed in killing my parents." I felt very sorry for him. What kind of a maniac would do that?! Just then I realized once again that we were talking about Voldemort here, as the killer, and me and Lily, as the killed parents. It hit me like a ton of bricks filled with death eaters sending Unforgivables everywhere and dementors kissing left and right. I shook with fright. I felt Lily lean heavily against me and I had to support her in standing upright.

"Somehow," Harry continued. _Wait- didn't he just say he was dead?! _"I survived the killing curse." He pointed to a strange lightning-bolt shaped scar on his forehead. I gaped along with my best friends.

Sirius continued, "It pains me to say this, but, that _rat _sold us out to his precious _master._" He spit over to where Wormtail was standing. He slid over closer to him and he looked ready to strangle him.

"But Peter would never to that!" Moony exclaimed. "He's a marauder, and marauders don't betray their friends!"

"Actually," Sirius grunted. "That's _exactly _what happened." He edged closer to the wide-eyed pudgy boy. Thankfully, Remus held him back despite the struggling. "When I arrived at the house, what would you imagine I thought? I found my best friend lying _dead _upon the floor. And he was just _covered _in blood." He snarled; I gulped. "Upstairs, I found a dead Lily and a crying Harry." I felt my blood run cold at that very sentence.

"Then Hagrid arrived with orders from Dumbledore. He took Harry despite my protests and took him in my flying motorcycle to who knows where." He sighed, "I was on Peter's trail with intentions to kill. But when I finally caught him, he just killed 12 muggles and shouted at the top of his lungs that I was responsible for the Potters' deaths. He turned into what he really is, _a rat_, and fled the scene. Before I knew what happened, I was shipped off to Azkaban without a trial or anything."

I wanted to say something to help the situation, but I couldn't think of anything. My mind was jumbled with all sorts of different craziness. Everyone, including myself, looked to Harry for what happened next. Or rather, what _will _happen? (Peter seemed _very _uncomfortable.)

"Where _were _you takend?"

"Well," Harry started, "I was taken to the Dursleys."

"The _what_?!"

"The Dursleys. As in, my Aunt Petunia and her rather large husband and son." Lily-Flower gasped in terror. I had a bad feeling about them.

"Tuney?! But she hates us!" she said. She received weird looks, though, from everyone except Harry. "Well, what I mean is, she's a magic-hater." Now _that _got the appropriate reactions.

"_How_," Padfoot exasperated, "could anyone hate magic?!" Both Lily and Harry shook their heads at us.

"The Dursleys absolutely _hate _magic." Harry quickly explained. "I should know." He mumbled that last part just loud enough for me to hear.

"And what do you mean by _that_?" I asked. "What do you mean, 'I should know'?!" Harry weary looked around the room.

"What. Did. They. Do." Sirius growled. Lily joined in with, "As your future mother I demand you show us." She pulled out a clear, smooth, and rather large stone.

"What's that?" Ron asked.

"It's a pensive," Hermione answered matter-of-factly. "Harry will empty a certain number of memories into it and we will dive in and experience the memory."

"You can _do _that?!" Padfoot excitedly shouted. He scooted over to her. "Tell me more." I heard a small growl from Ron behind me.

"Fine." Harry gave in. "But only the best memories of them before Hogwarts." I thought I heard him mumble something like, "If that's even possible…"

Lily told Harry to focus on a memory at the Dursleys' and was soon pointing her wand at his temple. She extracted a white, wispy, gas-like substance from his head and shoved it into the pensive. Beckoning us to follow, she dived into the stone like magic. (No pun intended.) I went after directly after her. No way was I losing her. _Ever. _

**A/N: I'm gonna try to write this scene as best I can. Thankfully I actually happen to have the library's copy of **_**Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone**_** right on the table. I might not actually mess this moment up! Yay! In case you read something familiar, I give credit to J.K. Rowling. There were certain sections that I just couldn't seem to change without ruining them. Okay, back to the story…**

The next thing I knew, I was standing in an unfamiliar kitchen. Surrounding me was everyone except for the one who provided the memory.

"Where's Harry?!" I panicked. Moony answered me that Harry didn't feel like joining us so he was waiting back in the Room of Requirement. That calmed me down a bit.

The small window showed a sunrise just arising. As if on cue, there was thumping from the staircase. A tall pointed woman stomped loudly into the room. She was complete with a nightcap and gown, and her brown/blond messy hair was slightly tangled in the tassel. She held an angry and disgruntled expression. She was also gripping what looked like a spatula.

She bent down to a small cupboard that was barely noticeable. Using the spatula, she whapped the door with force and shouted, "Up! Get up! Now! Up!" I was confused. Was there actually someone _in there_?! The door creaked open carefully and out crawled a small person. He fumbled with brushing spiders off his shoes and a damaged pair of glasses that were held together with scotch tape. The clothes that he wore looked to be nearly four times bigger than himself. His black unruly hair crept over green emerald eyes that were focused on staying open. And a very thin red scar shaped like a lightning bolt was settled on his forehead. That small person was also - HARRY?! WHAT THE HECK!?

I noticed many growls from the guys and Lily. I knew I was snarling as well. I couldn't help it.

"Are you up yet?" she demanded.

"Nearly," replied Harry.

"Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect on Duddy's birthday."

Harry groaned.

"What did you say?" the woman snapped.

"Nothing, nothing…"

Harry clambered out onto his feet and started opening various cabinets, collecting utensils and other kitchen stuff that I forgot the names of (I am a guy, after all. Give me a break. I think one was a frying pan). He opened the refrigerator and grabbed many different packages of bacon, eggs, and more. Then some bread and flour from the cupboards. We all watched him make scrambled eggs, bacon, sausages, French toast, pancakes, and a fruit salad. By the end, my mouth was watering. But I was also furious with that man for forcing Harry to _make _all this _by himself. _Couldn't he at least _help_?!

As soon as he managed to fit it all on the too-small kitchen table (that also happened to be stacked with many big birthday presents), an absolutely huge man (imagine a disfigured walrus) stormed down the stairs along with a boy who resembled him in many ways (very fat, very smug expression, and probably just as mean) along with the rather skinny woman with wrinkles and a pointed face.

The man barked, "Comb your hair!"

His son (as far as I knew) Duddy meanwhile was counting his presents. His face fell.

"Thirty-six," he glumly said to his mother and father, "That's two less than last year."

"Darling," the woman explained, "you haven't counted Auntie Marge's present, see, it's here under this big one from Mommy and Daddy."

"All right, thirty-seven then," said Duddy, going red in the face.

The woman could obviously smell danger, because she apologized, "And we'll buy you another _two _presents while we're out today. How's that, popkin? _Two _more presents. Is that all right?"

Duddy thought for a moment. It looked like hard work. Finally he said slowly, "So I'll have thirty…thirty…"

"Thirty-nine, sweetums," said his mother.

"Oh." Duddy sat down heavily and grabbed the nearest bacon strip. "All right then."

The giant walrus man chuckled. "Little tyke wants his money's worth, just like his father. 'Atta boy, Dudley!" He ruffled Dudley's blond hair.

The father and son started to chow down and grab every bit of food they could reach. The woman ate most of the salad. Harry, however, did not grab anything. I was getting concerned when almost all the food that _he himself _had made for these rude ruffians was eaten. When the fat man and boy left the table, the cruel woman scraped up a single bacon strip and a spoonful of salad, then dumped it directly in front of my son. I was disgusted.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! HOW CAN YOU TREAT HIM LIKE THAT?!" I shouted, startling everyone. Thankfully, the other marauders (no matter from the future or not) supported my claim.

"THAT'S NO WAY TO TREAT HARRY!" Sirius yelled.

"Guys," Hermione tried to calm us, "This is only a memory! She's not going to hear you!" I pretended I didn't hear her.

"Harry!" Moony advised, "Don't let them do this to you! Fight back!"

I was about to yell back, but the edges of the memory started to get dark. The image faded. The next thing I knew, we were near a small wooden cabin on the cliff of a large ocean. It looked to be the end of a sunset. I followed the others into the building.

Inside it was very cramped and loud – the noise coming from that whale of a boy we had seen earlier. He was whining at the top of his lungs. Something about having no telly and being hungry. And at the same time, surprisingly, that stick-thin woman was complaining as well to the huge lump on the floor covered with a dark blue blanket. It just grunted back in reply.

I searched the dark room for anyone else. And then I saw it – a single moment showed a small person in the shadows shivering. I crawled over to him with Padfoot, Sirius, and Lily on my tail. As I got closer, I saw that it was Harry. He looked about ready to protest the cold and hunger as well as the two snobs, but he kept hesitating. I wished desperately to hold him in my arms and march right out of there with him clinging onto me. Or at least kick that family of jerks in the shins…

Suddenly there was a bang of thunder on the cramped cabin. Was the building going to collapse on the gits? Because I was perfectly fine with that…

"Where's the cannon?" the pudgy boy stupidly asked.

There was a crash behind them and the large man came skidding onto his feet. He was holding one of those muggle weapons, a rifle I suppose, in his hands. "Who's there?" he shouted. "I warn you – I'm armed!"

There was a pause. I checked on Harry; he looked ready to pass out from fear. Then –

SMASH!

The door was hit with such force that it swung clean off its hinges and with a deafening crash landed flat on the floor. A giant of a man was standing in the doorway. His face was almost completely hidden by his dark hair and great shaggy beard of glory. It was Hagrid!

The half-giant squeezed his way into the hut, almost expanding the ceiling. He grasped the wooden door and fitted it casually back it into its frame. He turned to look at us. Only now did I realize the slight wrinkles around his eyes and mouth that were new to me.

"Couldn't make us a cup o' tea, could yeh? It's not been an easy journey…" Hagrid strode over to the damp sofa where that dreadful boy sat frozen in fear.

"Budge up, yeh great lump."

The boy squeaked and ran to hide behind his mother, who was hiding behind her husband, who was ready to shoot anytime. Of course we all ignored him, or at least tried to act oblivious to the situation.

My gatekeeper friend boomed, "An' here's Harry!" My future son shakily tilted his head up to face the dark mane and beetle eyes. As well as a joyous and proud smile. Hagrid continued, "Las' time I saw you, you was only a baby. Yeh look a lot like yer dad, but yeh've got yer mom's eyes."

The fat man with the gun made a funny rasping noise. He then protested, "I demand that you leave at once, sir! You are breaking and entering!"

"Ah, shut up, Dursley, yeh great prune," said the half-giant; he reached over to the man and jerked the gun out of his hands. He easily bent it into a knot like a pretzel and threw it behind his shoulder to an empty corner of the room. Mr. Dursley made another funny noise, like a mouse being trodden on.

Hagrid softly explained to the smallest boy in the room some more. "Anyway – Harry, a very happy birthday to yeh. Got summat fer yeh here – I mighta sat on it at some point, but it'll taste all right." From the inside pocket of his black overcoat he pulled a slightly squashed box. Harry opened it with trembling fingers. Inside was a large, sticky chocolate cake with the words _Happy Birthday Harry _written on it in green icing.

My son looked up at the giant. His mouth was moving in an entirely different direction than his actual words, almost like he couldn't quite form the right words. Instead he asked, "Who are you?"

Hagrid started chuckling like a Gryffindor quittich player holding the winning cup in front of a Slytherin player. "True, I haven't introduced meself. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts." He attempted to shake Harry's hand in greeting, but ended up lifting him off the ground by the arm. "What about that tea then, eh? I'd not say no ter summat stronger if yeh've got it, mind."

His eyes fell on the empty grate of the fireplace with the shriveled chip bags in it and snorted. I'm not sure if the others saw it, but I saw eyed him illegally using magic to lighten the room with warmth. I hope he won't get caught for that by Dumbledore… Anyway, the gatekeeper sat back down on the coach (which sagged under all his weight) and began taking all sorts of things out of his coat pockets. There were so many that I couldn't remember them all. Finally he took out a kettle and some sausages and lit the fireplace grate. Soon the little hut was full of the sound and delicious smell of sizzling sausage.

Suddenly Mr. Dursley sharply warned, "Don't touch anything he gives you, Dudley."

Hagrid chuckled darkly. "Yer great puddin' of a son don' need fattenin' anymore, Dursley, don' worry."

He passed some of the sausages to Harry, who took them shyly and greedily at the same time. How starved was he? _I am so going to kill Dursley when I find him outside of this pensive…_ Suddenly Harry spoke again.

"I'm sorry, but I still don't really know who you are."

"Call me Hagrid," he replied as he drank some tea and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, "everyone does. An' like I told yeh, I'm Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts – yeh'll know all about Hogwarts, o' course."

"Er – no," stated Harry. I choked on some air. Not knowing about _Hogwarts_?! How is that even possible?! Seriously, every witch and wizard – well, other than muggleborns, that is. But Hagrid's expression seemed even more shocked than mine was.

"Sorry," Harry apologized quickly.

"_Sorry?_" barked Hagrid, as he turned to face the horrified Dursleys. "It's them as should be sorry! I knew yeh weren't getting' yer letters but I never thought yeh wouldn't even know about' Hogwarts, fer cryin' out loud! Did yeh never wonder where yer parents learned it all?" I felt giddy inside at how he mentioned me and Lily Flower.

"All what?" asked Harry.

"ALL WHAT?" Hagrid thundered. "Now wait jus' one second!" He leapt onto his enormous feet and growled at the cowering Dursleys. "Do you mean ter tell me that this boy – this boy! – knows nothin' abou' – about ANYTHING?"

My son joined in with, "I know _some _things. I can, you know, do math and stuff."

But Hagrid simply waved his hand and said, "About _our _world, I mean. _Your_ world. _Yer parents' world_."

"What world?"

Hagrid looked as if he was about to explode.

"DURSLEY!" he boomed.

Mr. Dursley, who had gone very pale, whispered something along the lines of "Mimblewimble." Hagrid stared wildly at Harry.

"But yeh must know about yer mom and dad," he exasperated. "I mean, they're _famous_. You're _famous_." Personally, I was flabbergasted. Me? Famous? Awesome! … Wait…

"What? My – my mom and dad weren't famous, were they?"

"Yeh don' know… yeh don' know…" Hagrid ran his fingers through his hair, fixing Harry with a bewildered stare. "Yeh don' know what yeh _are_?" he said finally.

Large Mr. Dursley suddenly found his voice. "Stop!" he commanded. "Stop right there, sir! I forbid you to tell the boy anything!"

When Hagrid spoke, his every syllable trembled with rage... "You never told him? Never told him what was in the letter Dumbledore left fer him? I was there! I saw Dumbledore leave it, Dursley! An' you've kept it from him all these years?"

"Kept _what _from me?" said Harry eagerly.

"STOP! I FORBID YOU!" yelled Mr. Dursley in panic. Mrs. Dursley gave a gasp of horror.

"Ah, go boil yer heads, both of yeh," exclaimed a frustrated Hagrid. "Harry – yer a wizard."

There was silence inside the hut, with only the sea and the whistling wind able to be heard. Harry's mouth was moving again, but the scene faded again. Suddenly we were whisked away to the real world.

I fell hard onto the floor of the ROR with a thud. I turned to my future son, who was currently grinning sheepishly.

He had a _lot _of explaining to do.

**This is the longest chapter for a multiple-chapter story I have ever done so far (not counting my one-shots). Wow… Well, I thought this might make up for the wait.**

***pitchforks thrown from readers***

**I had a long period of time dealing with evil plot-bunnies. So evil that every time I flipped open my laptop I wanted to write about them and not anything else. (Avengers+DannyPhantom, HarryPotterFutureGeneration, DannyPhantom+TeenTitans) Yeah, I'm a really messed person mentally… **

**Please Review! **

***avoids pitchforks* **

***I think I have a problem with pitchforks***


	10. Sorry

I'm just so sorry about this, but... I'm discontinuing this. I know I should finish this out, but... *flinches*

With school, clubs/activities, and the idea's juice flow running out, I can't think straight anymore about this. Plus, when I look back on some of the chapters of this, I cringe.

Anyway, so if you want to adopt this story (since I know there are a lot of you readers out there), ask me. Just ask and we'll figure out the details later. (Also I will be looking at your writing experience so keep that in mind. But it most likely won't be much of an issue.)

Again, I'm sorry about this. If any one adopts this, I will add their name to the summary and last chapter of this to let future readers know about the change. Then I'll put the link. So... yeah. I guess that's everything. Thank you so much folks, and have a great life! :D

THE LAST DAY TO ASK FOR ADOPTION IS NOVEMBER 1. (I'm not playing by the "First come, first serve" rule!)


End file.
